Парикмахерский квартет
Парикмахерский квартет (англ. Barbershop Quartet) — группа неиграбельных персонажей, выполнив задание которых можно получить награду в виде исполнения ими песни. Появление Их можно найти на Чернильном острове два, где трое из Парикмахерского квартета стоят возле пирамиды Джимми Великого и рядом с ней стоящими цирковыми клетками-вагонами в расстроенном состоянии. При разговоре с ними они упомянут, что один из членов квартета потерялся, и они не могут его найти. Четвёртый находится в кустах за цирковым шатром, расположенным слева от уровня Весёлая лихорадка на карте острова. Заговорив с четвёртым, выясняется, что он потерялся при поиске монет, потому что все перестали платить за стрижку после того, как было построено казино Дьявола. После разговора с ним он возвращается к остальным участникам группы, и, когда вы затем снова заговорите с ними, они исполнят в знак благодарности песню "A Quick Break" (рус. Неожиданный Прорыв). Внешний вид Представляют из себя группу из четырёх внешне одинаковых существ с одной цилиндрической конечностью с красной, белой и сиреневой полосами, чем визуально она напоминает леденец, от которой по бокам отходят сиреневые придатки в виду рук, на ладони которых надеты белые перчатки. Также от неё отходит круглая белая голова с приплюснутым красным носом, небольшим ртом, чёрными глазами и бровями, на которую надета небольшая светло-коричневая шляпа с жёлтой лентой. Песня It's nice to rest your eyes And maybe go outside, Grab a book and get some air. So, what are you waiting for? (Bom-bom-bom-bom) Why not take a quick break? Tune the radio! (Bom-bom-bom-bom) There's chores to do, there's leaves to rake, Strum the old banjo! You can practice your Lindy Hop, Then maybe later sing with your barber shop. Why not take a little quick break And come back for more? (-Ooore...) Then come back for more. (-Ooore...) Please come back for mooore. Перевод: Приятно отдохнуть глазами И, возможно, под открытым небом, Возьмите книгу и прогуляйтесь. Итак, чего же ты ждёшь? (Бом-бом-бом-бом) Почему бы не сделать небольшой перерыв? Настройте радио! (Бом-бом-бом-бом) Отвлекитесь от рутины, отложите грабли, Забреньчите на старом банджо! Попрактикуйтесь в Линди Хоп, Тогда, возможно, позже споёте с вашей парикмахерской. Почему бы не сделать совсем небольшой перерыв? И вернуться вновь? (-Уууэ...) И затем вернуться вновь. (-Уууэ...) Пожалуйста, вернитесь внооовь. Галерея Cantorzinho_3.png|Один из членов квартета снял шляпу Barbershop Quartet2.png|Трое членов квартета расстроены Lost Barbershop Quartet.png|Потерявшийся четвёртый член квартета 4th member.png|«''Наконец-то! Я думал, что больше никогда не увижу ни одной живой души!» 4th member2.png|«Я потерялся во время поиска монет.» 4th member3.png|«Ни одной монеты за эти дни не было за стрижку. Благодаря этому проклятому казино!» 4th member4.png|«Ладно. Я лучше вернусь к моим приятелям в квартет''» Quartet.png|«''О, парень, ты это сделал! Мы снова квартет!» Quartet2.png|«Вот это да, ты, должно быть, поранился, искавши его!» Quartet3.png|«Мы не можем отблагодарить тебя иначе! Давай отпразднуем это песней!» Quartet4.png|«Готовы, парни? Ключ Си-бемоля...» Quartet5.png|Поют Quartet6.png|«Недостаточно, малой, да?» Quartet7.png|«Хорошо, парни, Ещё раз! С чувством!''» Интересные факты * Парикмахерский квартет был озвучен группой Shoptimus Prime. * Задание Парикмахерского квартета, как и задания Вольфганга и Людвига, является одни из единственных выполняемых заданий в игре, которое не даёт физической награды. * Существует небольшой сбой анимации, если вы пойдёте рядом с самым последним членом квартета справа, то один из участников квартета будет стоять на голове Капхеда. en:Barbershop Quartet Категория:Неигровые персонажи Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Чернильный остров два